The present invention relates generally to mattress coverings, such as mattress pads and sheets, and more particularly to a new and improved fitted mattress covering capable of practical and effective use with mattresses of a standard top surface size and standard range of heights.
Fitted mattress pads and sheets are commonly used and are available in various forms. Probably the simplest form of fitted sheet or mattress pad is one having the top and sides formed of the same material that is cut and sewn to fit a standard size or range of sizes of mattresses and has an elastic band or cord attached around the lower periphery to draw the lower edge of the covering under the mattress to retain the covering in fitted condition. The corners of this type of covering are either entirely straight in the vertical direction or curved to facilitate pulling in under mattresses of varying heights. Such coverings have the advantage of ease of manufacture and the desirable appearance of the sides being of the same material as the top, e.g. quilted sides and top. They have the disadvantage, however, of utilizing only an elastic band to retain an otherwise inelastic covering on a mattress, and they have the disadvantage of being expensive to make the covering with the top surface material, e.g. quilted material, extending down through the sides sufficient to provide enough material to extend under a mattress of relatively great thickness (i.e. high height) so that the covering can be sold for use with mattresses of varying heights.
Another form of covering is a mattress pad that has a quilted top and an elastic side skirt that extends downwardly sufficiently to cover the sides and extends under mattresses of varying heights within a standard range for retention of the covering of the mattress. An elastic band or cord is attached to the lower periphery to facilitate retention of the covering on the mattress. Normally, such coverings are made with corners that are curved in the vertical direction to facilitate fitting under mattresses of varying height. Such pads use skirts formed by joined together elastic and inelastic layers. Other pads use single layer skirts, which are elasticized by being stitched and gathered with multiple parallel rows of threads, or are elasticized by being woven with elastic threads. Such mattress coverings have the disadvantage of a different, and less desirable, appearance of the sides due to the use of the different material rather than being able to use the same material, such as the sheet or quilted material of the top.